A ma place
by feylie
Summary: C'est bien beau de sortir ensemble mais quand le dialogue ne passe pas, une histoire d'amour peut vite devenir un enfer pour le Roméo et la Juliette qui la vivent. Comment je le sais ? Bah, c'est Draco qui me l'a a demi avoué et Hermione qui me l'a affirm


Coucou !

Je suis revenue sur la piste avec une song-fic ! Vu que pour le moment, je ne suis pas trop inspirée pour mes autres fics à chapitre, j'en profite pour me plonger dans cette catégorie pour ne pas perdre la main, lol. On aura vraiment tout entendu !

Donc, pour vous aujourd'hui et en exclusivité :

Sur une chanson interprétée par Axel Bauer et Zazie : A ma place

Avec un couple nominés aux "Ff-net Couple Award" : Draco/Hermione

Et faut pas oublier le Disclaimer : J'ai aucun droit sur la chanson ni sur les persos principaux et secondaires de l'oeuvre de JK Rowling qui a tout de même voulu me le prêter le temps d'une scène !

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------

**A ma place**

--------

J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette fille ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce sentiment !

Mensonge et hypocrisie de ma part et je le sais.

Et voilà que sans m'en rendre compte, je viens de faire un véritable esclandre dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Je pose un regard noir sur les imprudents qui osent me dévisager. Ils détournent aussitôt les yeux. Seuls ceux de Gregory, Vincent, Blaise et Pansy s'attardent encore sur moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur parler de ce qui me met autant en rogne.

Je ris à cette idée.

A quoi bon leur expliquer puisque de toute façon il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Je maudit mon coeur, cet organe qui aurait dû se limiter à battre pour me maintenir en vie et non à battre pour les beaux yeux - zut, et me voilà reparti pour les compliments - d'une certaine Gryffondor que j'aurais dû tuer de mes propres mains, lors de notre première année, afin de m'éviter de tomber amoureux d'elle six ans plus tard.

J'ai cru pouvoir l'ignorer, j'ai cru pouvoir le dominer, mais au final l'amour a passé les portes de mon coeur et a imposé ses règles sans aucun scrupule. Cet amour est idiot, il n'est pas logique.

- On dirait que ta sortie sur le terrain de Quidditch n'a pas réussi à te calmer, ose remarquer Blaise.

Pour toute réponse, je le foudroie du regard puis je rejoins directement notre dortoir. Je balance mon sac au pied de mon lit et je me laisse tomber sur le matelas couvert de draps verts et argent. Je plonge mon visage dans mon oreiller avant de me redresser sur mes genoux et de porter des coups de poings sur ce même oreiller qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Je ne serais pas dans cet état si cette fille n'existait pas ! Elle est partout ! Dans le moindre recoin de ce château, dans le moindre de mes rêves, dans le moindre murmure du vent, dans le moindre bruit que je perçois... Elle est là.

Granger.

Même loin d'elle, j'entends toujours son ensorcelante voix, je sens encore son léger parfum et je distingue dans ma tête le moindre de ses traits.

Nous venons encore de nous disputer. Encore... C'est devenu depuis si longtemps une habitude que même aujourd'hui malgré nos sentiments (devenus moins haineux) je ne cesse de vouloir lui faire la guerre. Mais je suis ainsi. Elle devrait l'accepter.

Je voudrais réellement devenir cet homme capable de la combler au delà de ses espérances mais je sais - nul besoin de se voiler la face - que je ne suis pas cet homme. Et elle ne comprend pas !

N'est-elle pourtant pas la Miss Je-sais-tout de Poudlard ? N'est-elle pas la plus douée pour entendre les appels que je ne peux que murmurer dans ma tête ? Mais elle souhaite des mots. Elle souhaite que ma voix parle enfin de ce que mon esprit triture inlassablement depuis toujours et davantage encore depuis que nous sortons ensemble.

Elle ne sait pas que ce silence est aussi dur à supporter pour elle que pour moi.

_Serait-elle à ma place plus forte qu'un homme_

Comment peut-elle croire que je suis indifférent et insensible alors que je n'ai qu'une seule envie lorsque je la vois discuter avec tous ces Gryffondor - qui même s'ils sont ses amis sont tout de même des hommes – et c'est celui de les tuer tous sans exception ? Que dire lorsqu'elle leur adresse des sourires francs, sincères et chaleureux, alors que ses sourires pour moi sont toujours gênés voire hésitants comme si elle craignait que je me serve de ces sourires pour la rabaisser ?

Sait-elle, imagine-t-elle un instant à quel point je souffre aussi de son attitude ? Non.

_au bout de ces impasses ou elle m'abandonne_

Elle pense égoïstement qu'elle est la seule à souffrir de cette relation interdite. Après tout, je suis un Serpentard. Cette conclusion semble vouloir signifier que je suis un homme qui ne ressent rien et qui se moque bien de savoir si elle pleure ou pas... c'est faux !

Que veux-tu que je fasse Granger ?

_Vivre l'enfer mourir au combat_

Faut-il que je me mette à pourfendre le corps de mes amis Serpentard à la place de ceux de tous ces Gryffondor qui osent converser avec toi ? Faut-il que je remette en cause mon éducation et ma maison pour tes beaux yeux ?

_faut-il pour lui plaire aller jusque là_

Ne me demande pas de changer juste pour te plaire. Ne me demande pas de jouer le rôle d'un homme que je ne serai jamais.

_Se peut-il que j'y parvienne_

Mais à quoi bon de toute manière ? Toi et moi savons que notre histoire ne sera jamais qu'une honte aux yeux de nombreuses personnes dont certains de tes proches et les miens. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le regard de ton Potter sur moi. Il serait capable de me tuer sur place... mais en quoi serait-ce différent de ce que mon père me fera lorsqu'il apprendra cette nouvelle ?

_Se peut-il qu'on nous pardonne_

Il n'y a aucun espoir pour nous et pourtant tu essaies encore d'y croire mais ne te voile pas la face. Nos fréquentes disputes prouvent bien que le malaise est devenue de plus en plus grand entre nous. Crever l'abcès... comment ? Aucun de nous deux ne veut perdre ce qu'il a acquis, ce qu'il est...

Je me rassoie bien décidé à réfléchir à une solution lorsque Blaise fait son entrée dans le dortoir. Il m'observe soupçonneux.

Je ne cacherai pas très longtemps ma situation à ce crétin de meilleur ami. Il sait depuis un bon moment que ma mauvaise humeur n'est pas seulement alimentée par Potter et mes défaites contre lui. Il doit se douter que mon coeur fait des siennes mais quant à savoir s'il a réussi à mettre un visage et un nom sur la créature qui est parvenue de façon diabolique à me mettre dans cet état lamentable, je pense qu'il est encore très loin d'avoir effleuré la vérité.

Pourrais-je lui dire ? Pourrais-je me confier à lui ?

_Se peut-il qu'on nous aime_

_pour ce que nous sommes_

Il s'adosse contre le mur et semble attendre. Attendre quoi ?

Pas question de parler pour le moment. Il est encore trop tôt pour dévoiler mes cartes à mes amis.

Finalement, je me lève et je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

- Fuir ne va t'aider à y voir plus clair, mon ami. Si tu aimes vraiment cette fille, tu devrais songer à comprendre aussi son point de vue. Je suis certain que tu verras que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir dans cette relation.

Bouche bée, je ne peux émettre une réplique. Blaise de toute façon ne semble pas désirer une riposte de ma part, car il sort de notre dortoir sans un mot de plus.

Que sait-il exactement ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je ne veux voir personne aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que mes amies me consolent. Je ne veux pas que Harry et Ron me consolent et encore moins que Malfoy... La seule chose que je souhaite c'est que le destin efface ce qu'il a fait en nous réunissant Malfoy et moi pour notre plus grand malheur.

Malfoy.

Tous ces mots que je perçois dans son regard et qu'il cache aux yeux de tous, ces sous-entendus avec lesquelles il joue devant les autres mais qui deviennent des silences lorsque nous sommes tous les deux.. Je n'en peux plus de les subir.

_Se met-il à ma place quelques fois_

S'il est vrai que notre relation ne devrait pas exister, elle est pourtant là devant nos yeux, éclatante et surtout cruelle. L'innocente et érudite Hermione Granger s'est laissée séduire par le vicieux et prétentieux Draco Malfoy... Pathétique.

_quand mes ailes se froissent_

Je perds tout avec lui. Je perds plus que ma réputation, plus que ma vie ou mon honneur... je perds mon âme avec ce serpent. Et pourtant, je m'accroche à lui alors que nous plongeons.

_et mes îles se noient_

Car cette histoire semble n'avoir aucun avenir. Elle tient à un fil, un fil si fragile qui, je le vois, est sur le point de se rompre.

_Je plie sous le poids_

Notre passé, l'opinion de nos amis et surtout nos familles sont des angoisses qui alourdissent notre fardeau un peu plus chaque jours.

Les barrières sont là depuis si longtemps entre nous.

Nous... Lui et moi... Malfoy et Granger... Sur le papier cela à l'air irréel.

Granger et Malfoy est un couple que tout Poudlard connaît comme le meilleur match de la saison après le célèbre et pas le moindre Potter-Malfoy qui lui est LE Match à ne pas manquer. Qui aurait pu croire que la paix s'installerait entre nous ?

La vie a pris soin de nous séparer mais l'amour n'a pas voulu se conformer à cette décision. Oui, l'amour aime les ironies, les jeux et les interdits. Et il vient d'avoir sa plus grande victoire.

Car après des années de joutes verbales, notre champ de bataille s'est lentement vidé de nos exploits. Finis les insultes, l'âge aidant et les hormones se révélant nos combats ont pris une tournure plus sadique depuis l'année dernière.

Les mots ont pris la forme de flèches aux piques légèrement plus envoûtantes.

Nos regards noirs se sont lentement imprégnés de ce soupçon de désir qui nous a été fatale.

Le parfum de l'un s'est vite répandu dans l'air tel l'émanation d'un vin précieux jusqu'à griser l'autre.

Avec fatalité, le poison du désir a lentement coulé dans nos veines, nous enivrant, nous condamnant à céder pour ne pas succomber d'un amour inassouvi.

Un répit dans notre guerre de sang ? Non, entre Malfoy et moi, la guerre est toujours d'actualité mais elle se joue ailleurs... Elle se joue dans nos coeurs.

Qui a succombé le premier ? Est-il vraiment nécessaire de le savoir ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Lui, il niera - comme à son habitude - qu'il a fait le premier pas. C'est un Malfoy ne l'oublions pas. Sa fierté est encore plus sacrée que cet hymen que je lui ai offert.

Oui, il n'est pas homme à s'agenouiller devant une femme. Il n'est pas homme à compter fleurette à une dame devant un cerisier en fleur et encore moins à hurler son amour à la lune. Non, Malfoy est un goujat. Ses défauts sont aussi légendaires que les exploits d'Hercule. Et son statut de Serpentard prétentieux mériterait qu'on lui érige un panthéon en son honneur.

Quant à moi... Je ne suis pas de celles qui se fardent. Je ne suis pas de celles qui se laissent imposer leurs choix. Pas grande gueule mais fervente militante des droits de chaque être vivant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser rallier à un camp que je devrais suivre aveuglément. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mes opinions pour suivre un homme, mais avec lui...

_plie sous le poids_

_de cette moitié de femme_

_qu'il veut que je sois_

Il est certain que je ne suis pas la femme destinée à cet homme. Son idéal ?

Je pense qu'elle ressemblerait à sa mère. Une belle aristocrate distinguée par son éternel air dédaigneux et hautain. Une fière Sang pur qu'il exhiberait orgueilleusement à son bras. Voilà à quoi ressemblera la future madame Malfoy. Voilà la femme qu'il devrait aimer.

_Je veux bien faire la belle, mais pas dormir au bois_

Il faut voir la vérité en face.

_Je veux bien être reine, mais pas l'ombre du roi_

Nos disputes existent parce que nos différences sont insurmontables et notre passé est encore trop vivace.

Malfoy me dégoûte, c'est entendu. Il a passé des années à me mépriser devant tant de monde. D'ailleurs, je doute de pouvoir lui pardonner un jour. Car même si j'ai fait en sorte d'oublier ses injures passées, les anciennes blessures refont surfaces dès qu'il se montre odieux envers moi. Il restera toujours une méfiance envers Malfoy.

Malgré tout, je veux découvrir qui est l'homme derrière la réputation. Je souhaite découvrir l'enfant qu'il a été, l'adolescent qu'il est devenu à force d'être comparé à son père et surtout... je voudrais voir l'homme qu'il deviendra. Je ne parle pas de sa beauté comme toutes les filles qui s'extasient sur lui, mais de la personne qu'il est à l'intérieur.

Car Malfoy est beau, il est sexy, et j'en passe… Tout ça, j'ai entendu. D'ailleurs, Apollon, Narcisse et Lucifer doivent le haïr.

Malfoy est lumineux tel un soleil en pleine nuit. Il est narcissique comme le paon qui étale fièrement son magnifique plumage devant le corbeau. Il est diablement odieux comme l'été qui quitte doucement les bras du printemps pour s'imposer en maître devant tous.

Malfoy est ainsi mais Draco... Derrière le voile d'insensibilité qui couvre ses prunelles grises, je ressens d'autres sentiments, d'autres émotions qu'il cherche à dissimuler avec grand art, je dois l'avouer.

Je me trompe certainement. Je suis peut-être devenue orgueilleuse depuis que j'ai gagné son attention. Je suis sans doute hypnotisée par le serpent au point de ne plus savoir ce que je fais et ce que je dis. Pourtant, une partie de moi me conjure de ne pas écouter mes doutes pour aider celui que j'aime.

Je désire plus que tout déchirer ce manteau qui couvre les épaules de Draco... Oui, Draco et pas Malfoy. Pour moi, il en est devenu ainsi alors que le principal intéressé l'ignore encore.

Je l'aime chaque nuit et il n'y a rien à dire de plus, et voilà tout le problème.

Je me perds toujours dans ses prunelles grises. Je me noie à chaque fois qu'il m'observe. J'ai la sensation à la fois plaisante et désagréable qu'il me déshabille jusqu'à mon âme. Que je deviens une toile qu'il désire garder dans sa mémoire, que je suis devenue une musique qu'il écoute de jours comme de nuit, que je suis cette muse dont il ne peut plus se passer pour réaliser les œuvres de sa vie.

J'ai beau me convaincre de l'absurdité de mes sentiments, mes arguments ne tiennent pas la route. J'ai peur de le perdre à force de subir ses silences. Alors au final, je ne sais que m'offrir à lui en espérant qu'il garde toujours le goût de moi. Mais dès qu'il me quitte, le froid m'étreint davantage car je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de Malfoy... mis à part sa peau et ses gémissements.

Mais que puis-je faire d'autre mis à part de croire, comme une folle, qu'à ses yeux je suis tout ce qu'il désire et qu'il souhaite garder envers et contre tous malgré le peu que j'ai appris de lui ?

_Faut-il que je cède_

Aujourd'hui, je n'en peux plus. Je veux savoir pour construire un avenir en commun. Mais comment si les différences ne veulent pas être avouées ni racontée... ? Pourrais-je le suivre sans devoir renier mon propre sang ?

_Faut il que je saigne_

_pour qu'il m'aime aussi_

_pour ce que je suis_

Toutes mes questions trouveront une réponse mais je les crains.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione courut à la hâte vers les cachots pour son cours de potion. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se réveillait aussi tard, manquait le petit déjeuner et arrivait en retard à un cours. Et tout cela à cause de Malfoy. Elle le maudissait pour tous ces ennuis survenus depuis qu'elle avait eu le malheur de le considérer autrement que comme son pire ennemi.

_Malfoy._

_Pourrait-il faire en sorte_

- Sors de ma tête ! Sors de mon...

Hermione se tut aussitôt lorsqu'elle aperçut Malfoy qui venait à l'opposé. Il l'avait sans doute entendu. Elle s'arrêta, le coeur battant.

Draco s'immobilisa devant elle. Il avait une mine tout aussi fatiguée qu'elle et visiblement il n'avait pas le coeur à rire.

_Ferait-elle pour moi_

Il posa une main sur la joue d'Hermione et la caressa du bout de son pouce comme pour tester la douceur de sa peau.

_Je t'en prie, arrête de jouer encore...,_ pensa-t-elle alors que ce simple contact lui donnait des frissons. _Après tes mots, tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était._

_ouvrir un peu la porte_

- Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase, Granger, dit-il. (Il s'approcha de son oreille.) Veux-tu que je sorte de ton lit ou de ton coeur ?

_ne serait ce qu'un pas_

- Des deux mais tu sais très bien que je ne le supporterais pas, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. (Elle écarta la main de Malfoy.) C'est ce que tu voulais entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois être ravie que je sois aussi dépendante au point d'accourir vers toi même après nos disputes... je n'en peux plus, Malfoy !

Elle détourna les yeux de Draco et s'approcha de la salle de cours. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand Malfoy lui saisit brusquement le bras.

_Pourrait il faire encore_

- J'ai l'impression que tu me renvois la faute de nos disputes.

- C'est le cas.

_encore un effort_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang ? Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point...

- Tu me trouvais belle, que j'étais la plus intelligente, la plus apte à te tenir tête ? Oui je sais tout ça ! Mais je ne sais rien de ce que tu penses de... Non, laisse tomber !

- Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi !

_un geste un pas_

- Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? Tu devrais savoir ce qui me touche mais non ! A part les Sang-de-Bourbe... tu ne sais rien de moi mais ça ne semble pas te gêner que je reste cette image...

- Et as-tu pensé à ce qui me touche moi ?

- J'essaie mais comment si tu ne veux même pas me dire ce qui te ronge !

_un pas vers moi..._

- ... Il n'y a rien sauf le fait que tu sois toi, Granger !

- Le fait que je sois une Sang-de-Bourbe te gêne, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-le !

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Rogue qui semblait furieux.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes devant cette salle au lieu d'entrer pour assister à mon cours ? Je suppose que vous vous donnez le droit d'arriver en retard, miss Granger. (Il toisa Hermione du regard.) Vous croyez sans doute être assez intelligente pour manquer le début de mes leçons.

Hermione baissa la tête.

- Et vous monsieur Malfoy ? Auriez-vous une explication à me donner sur... sur votre retard ?

- Désolé mais j'ai été retardé par les insultes de Granger.

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir.

- Entrez et je ne veux pas de dispute durant mon cours. Et au passage, je retire vingt points aux Gryffondor.

- Mais... !

- Silence, miss Granger ! Je ne tolérerai pas que vous mettiez en retard d'autres élèves de ma maison.

Hermione passa la porte suivie de Draco. Il la regarda s'installer aux côtés de Neville juste derrière Potter et Weasley.

_Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même_

Draco prit place aux côtés de Pansy qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, une question lui brûlant les lèvres. Mais après avoir tâté de sa mauvaise humeur, la Serpentarde renonça à l'interroger.

Le regard de Draco restait rivé sur Hermione. Il ne la voyait que de dos mais il pouvait deviner que son silence - alors que Rogue venait de poser une question qu'aucun élève ne semblait comprendre - cachait sa tristesse.

_Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes,_

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais_, pensa-t-il en mettant ses coudes sur la table puis en plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

_Seulement que tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis_

Le cours se déroula sans que Draco ne parvienne à capter l'attention d'Hermione concentrée sur son travail, du moins c'est l'image qu'elle donnait. Mais lorsque Rogue passa comme à son habitude parmi les élèves pour vérifier leur travail, ce fut avec étonnement – le mot était faible, bien trop faible - que tous virent avec crainte la sérieuse et si studieuse Miss Je-sais-tout rater sa potion. Même Rogue semblait ne pas y croire, mais il en profita - le contraire aurait été étonnant - pour enlever un nombre considérable de points aux Gryffondor. Mais cela passa inaperçu.

Que Rogue leur retire des points durant le cours de Potion, cela était devenue une coutume si ancestrale que les Gryffondor avaient fini par parier de combien ils perdraient de points à chaque cours de Potion. Par contre, le fait qu'Hermione échoue dans son travail... Voldemort allait-il établir son règne dans l'heure ? Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard pensaient sérieusement que oui.

Avec un pincement au coeur, Draco vit Harry et Ron se retourner vers Hermione et l'interroger à voix basse de ce qu'il n'allait pas chez elle. Elle murmura une phrase puis rangea ses affaires à la hâte et quitta le cours sous les regards interrogateurs des Gryffondor et ceux moqueurs des Serpentard.

Même s'il devinait la cause de l'échec d'Hermione, Draco fit en sorte de rester en retrait derrière Harry et Ron qui discutaient de leur amie.

- Je crois qu'elle a vraiment un gros problème, assura Ron. Tu as déjà vu Hermione la Miss je-sais-tout rater une potion ? C'est aussi incroyable que de dire que Tu-sais-qui a abandonné l'idée de te tuer et qu'il t'invite à boire un verre avec lui... quoiqu'il pourrait bien finir par empoisonner le contenu. Bref, c'est pas Hermione, ça !

- Je le sais mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui la tracasse à ce point.

- C'est bien Gryffondorien cette attitude de s'inquiéter pour un rien.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent sur Draco.

- Et dire qu'on avait passé une matinée tranquille sans que tu ne viennes nous pourrir l'existence. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai, railla Ron.

- C'est vous qui pourrissez ma vie depuis six ans et cette année encore plus !

- Attends, c'est nous qui pourrissons la vie de sa Majesté ? ironisa Harry. Si tu ne venais pas nous chercher constamment des emmerdes, crois-moi on aurait jamais su que tu existais, Malfoy.

- Et dire qu'elle vous aime au point de vouloir que je vous ressemble...

- De qui tu parles ? demanda Ron.

- De personne...

Draco passa entre les deux garçons et s'éloigna.

- Il n'a pas insulté ma famille, constata Ron.

- Il ne m'a pas insulté non plus, ajouta Harry.

- Ils n'est pas dans son assiette, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cette journée a été la plus affreuse que j'aie passé depuis ma naissance. Impossible de me pencher sérieusement sur le moindre de mes cours. Impossible de me concentrer sur la moindre conversation.

Je suis au plus bas. Et elle le sait !

_Se met-elle à ma place quelques fois_

Je ne supporte plus de la croiser dans les couloirs sans qu'elle ne m'offre un de ces regards bourrés de belles promesses. Cette dernière dispute aurait-elle fini par rendre le gouffre insurmontable ? Tout prouve que oui.

Granger, si tu savais à quel point je voudrais que tu me reviennes là, maintenant et tout de suite. Que tu viennes te plonger dans mes bras et que ta voix secouée par des sanglots prononce mon nom durant une bonne heure pendant que je tenterai de te calmer en parsemant ton front de mes baisers.

J'aimerais tant voir ton sourire mais je n'ai que cette indifférence qui me fait mal, encore plus que mes défaites contre Potter.

_Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'elle me voit_

Dis-moi comment je pourrais continuer à avancer si tu m'échappes déjà ? Je ne sais pas comment faire.

_Vivre l'enfer mourir au combat,_

J'ai toujours vécu sans amour et voilà que toi... tu es parvenu à me faire renaître. Je suis comme un enfant qui découvre la vie.

Tu m'as fait découvrir le goût épicé des choses alors que je ne percevais sur le palais que leur goût amer et fade.

Tu m'as fait sentir quelqu'un d'unique dans ce monde. Pas un Malfoy avec tout ce qu'il y a de richesse et de gloire, mais un simple homme qui peut braver les interdits pour être le seul et unique roi de ton royaume.

Tu m'as fait regretter ces nuits que j'ai passées entre les bras de ces filles que je n'ai jamais pu avoir totalement. Car toi, je t'ai corps et âme. Et ce sentiment de possession est bien plus fort qu'un simple râle de plaisir.

Tu m'as appris à voir au-delà des préjugés pour accepter ces individus qui même avec le strict minimum peuvent faire de grande chose et cela en croyant simplement en leur capacité.

Vas-tu m'ôter tout ce que tu m'as donné et me laisser vide ? Vide... je ne pourrai pas supporter ce néant en moi. Je ne tiendrai jamais sans toi dans ma vie, sans toi dans mes souvenirs heureux comme malheureux.

Mais toutes ces belles paroles, ces mots que tu voudrais que je te dise, restent en moi sans que je ne puisse te les confesser. J'ai du mal à le faire...

_veux-tu faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas_

Je peux me vanter, me vanter de la manière dont mon père m'a façonné pour devenir son héritier mais je ne peux pas me vanter de ce que je suis au fond de moi... De quoi puis-je me vanter d'après toi ? D'être un pantin entre les mains d'un père Mangemort, d'avoir voulu nuire à ton cher ami Potter ou d'avoir durant si longtemps offensé ta personne avec mes mots ?

_Je veux bien tenter l'effort de regarder en face_

Je n'ai rien dont je puisse être fier. Rien sauf toi... Pourtant, avouer mes craintes, avouer que je t'aime plus que ma vie serait… Ce serait comme si je m'avouais que je suis bel et bien un homme perdu. Je te serai aussi dépendant que je le suis avec mon père, sans aucune force pour te protéger comme le fait Potter, sans aucune fierté pour brandir ton drapeau...

Qui suis-je si je devenais seulement Draco ?

Si je deviens cet homme que tu souhaites, je ne saurai pas m'opposer à ceux qui auront le malheur de te manquer de respect. C'est en étant ce Malfoy que tu détestes que je pourrai encore te protéger de tous ces maux qui tenteraient de t'atteindre.

Il serait temps que tu saisisses enfin mes raisons.

_mais le silence est mort et le tien me glace_

Ne transforme pas mon mutisme en arme que tu retourneras contre moi pour m'éloigner définitivement de ta vie. Je t'en prie essaie de deviner ce que je ressens pour toi et laisse-moi t'aimer avec mes mots silencieux sans pour autant me perdre dans un autre personnage.

Malheureusement en amour rien n'est simple. Deviner sans parler...

_Mon âme soeur cherche l'erreur_

Si cela était possible, tu aurais déjà relevé les yeux de ton assiette pour croiser mon regard. Tu aurais vu dans mes prunelles le voile de tristesse que personne ne perçoit tant il est aussi gris que mes yeux. Mais, tu demeures loin de moi comme tu l'as fait durant ces dernières heures.

Et moi, pauvre amoureux transi, je suis là à t'observer de loin sans pouvoir te réconforter comme le fait Potter, en cet instant. Comme toujours il a le beau rôle ! Tu es à moi mais c'est lui qui te console... Pourquoi ! Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

Je me lève brusquement, sous les yeux éberlués de mes camarades de maison et sans doute de toute la salle. Un seul regard me transperce et me fait frissonner mais je le perds car tu détournes les yeux sans pitié.

_Plus mon sang se vide et plus tu as peur_

Qu'il en soit donc ainsi.

Je balaie de ma main, tous ce qui se trouvait sur la table devant moi puis je m'éloigne vers la sortie, sans prendre la peine de me retourner sur les injonctions de ce cher Rogue qui me crie de m'arrêter.

Je me fiche de savoir ce que j'écoperai pour cet éclat. Je me fiche de savoir ce que les autres peuvent bien penser de la colère du petit prince gâté. Je me fiche de savoir ce que _elle_, elle pense ! Qu'elle aille au diable, elle et ses deux maudits amis Gryffondor !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le départ de Malfoy alimenta aussitôt les conversations. La Grande salle ne fut plus qu'un nid d'élève bourdonnant aux oreilles des uns et des autres. Et cela n'était pas pour plaire à une certaine Gryffondor.

- On peut dire que Malfoy se croit tout permis, dit Ron la bouche pleine. Non, mais vous avez vu ça ? Il se donne des airs de célébrité. Ca m'énerve.

- C'est vrai que là, il n'a pas choisi la solution la plus simple pour passer inaperçu, renchérit Harry. Il faudrait sans doute que quelqu'un lui dégonfle un peu la tête à ce faux prince.

- Moi, je veux bien me porter volontaire ! proposa Dean.

- A non ! objecta Ron. Depuis le temps que je rêve de le voir plus bas que terre, c'est moi qui vais lui dégonfler la tête !

- Ce serait plutôt Harry qui devrait avoir cet honneur, jugea Seamus.

- Pourquoi pas tous se jeter sur lui ? avança Ron.

- Là, on risque de l'aplatir complètement, plaisanta Harry.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Hermione, qui croisait et décroissait les doigts depuis un bon moment, finit par se sentir noyée sous ses railleries dirigées contre Malfoy. Elle se leva subitement puis quitta la salle à son tour.

Cette fois-ci, il était plus qu'évident qu'un mal étrange couvait à Poudlard.

Hermione passa la porte à la hâte.

Elle devait mettre la main sur Malfoy et lui parler. Mais lui parler de quoi ? Ils allaient encore finir par se disputer à moins que l'un comme l'autre ils se décident à mettre un terme à cette tragique et absurde liaison sans queue ni tête.

En cet instant, Malfoy devait avoir rejoint son dortoir. Elle courut à travers les couloirs dans l'espoir de l'intercepter avant que tous les Serpentard n'aient terminé leur repas.

Elle cessa sa course et avança lentement lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Malfoy s'élever autour d'elle. Cette voix seule capable de l'émouvoir lorsqu'elle se trouvait entre des draps avec lui. Cette intonation si unique qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Mais en cet instant, seule la colère marquait cette voix déjà teintée d'amertume.

Elle s'arrêta soudain, horrifiée.

Assis sur le sol contre le mur, Malfoy regardait son avant-bras d'un air vague. Hermione passa une main devant sa bouche pour empêcher le cri qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Mais trop tard... Malfoy l'avait remarquée.

Calmement, Draco replaça la manche de sa chemise sur son bras.

- Je ne crois pas que cet endroit soit conseillé aux Gryffondor, dit-il en gardant les yeux rivés devant lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté la salle de cette manière ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as le choix... fatigue, frustration, provocation, colère... C'est comme tu veux, Granger.

_Mais je sais que c'est n'est pas de cela dont tu veux discuter_, pensa-t-il en tournant les yeux vers Hermione.

_Faut-il que je t'apprenne_

Ils se fixaient en silence. Comme si chacun cherchait des réponses en l'autre. Quelles réponses ? Il y'en avait tellement mais il n'y avait pas assez de courage pour les donner.

Ce fut Hermione qui détourna une fois de plus son regard.

_je ne demande rien_

Elle soupira puis alla s'adosser aux murs face à Draco. Et doucement, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Ils étaient désormais l'un en face de l'autre dans le silence complet. Hermione rassembla ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras.

- Je n'en peux plus, Malfoy.

Un rire amer lui répondit.

- Je crois que c'est la centième fois que tu me chantes ce refrain cette semaine, nota-t-il narquoisement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre ? Que je te dise un simple "je t'aime", tu vas me répondre "aussi" et la seconde d'après on en reviendra au même point. Que je te dise "je te hais", tu me répondras "moi aussi" et finalement rien n'aura avancé. Je peux juste dire "je n'en peux plus" ça au moins ça prouve qu'il y a un bien plus qu'un malaise entre nous et qu'il est temps d'en parler.

- C'est ton point de vue, Granger.

- Mon point de vue ! Tu trouves que tout va bien entre nous ? Tu trouves que cette histoire nous apporte quelque chose de sain ?

- Qui sait.

- Arrête ! J'en ai assez de reculer ! Tu ne vois pas que tout ça ne rime à rien ! On est là à discuter de notre relation et toi... toi tu gardes cet attitude arrogante et ce sourire narquois que je voudrais bien t'arracher ! Rien n'ira bien entre nous si on ne parle pas !

- Parler de quoi ?

_les eaux troubles ou je traîne_

_Oui, parler de quoi_, songea-t-il alors qu'Hermione s'était subitement tue. _Parler de ce qu'on ne pourra jamais changer dans notre naissance ? Parler du fait que je sois un sang pur et toi une sang-de-bourbe ? Parler du fait que mon père attend que je devienne le Mangemort le plus émérite pour laver l'affront qu'il a fait à son maître en perdant sa prophétie ? _

- Parler de quoi bon sang ? cria-t-il face à son silence.

_Parler, c'est ce qui nous séparera, se dit-il. Je voudrais vraiment effacer ce que nous sommes pour recommencer dans une autre vie, être deux autres personnes que rien ne séparerait autant. Etre deux personnes qui ne se cacheraient rien, qui sauraient se faire confiance sans qu'ils n'aient eu besoin de se le promettre._

- Parler de Draco, murmura-t-elle. Je veux savoir ce qui te rend triste - _nos disputes_, songea-t-il -, ce qui te rend heureux - _simplement ton sourire_ -, ce qui te met en colère - _ces non-dits_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Je veux savoir...

_où tu vas d'où tu viens_

Son regard s'attarda sur le bras de Malfoy qu'elle craignait être décoré de cette horrible empreinte qui l'éloignerait à jamais d'elle.

Draco passa une main sur son avant-bras recouvert du tissu blanc de sa chemise, puis considéra Hermione. Son regard posait une douloureuse question.

_Faut-il vraiment que tu saches_

Et les lèvres d'Hermione murmuraient une réponse.

_tout ce que tu caches_

_Te dire qui je suis alors que j'ignore moi-même ce que je suis sans mon père_, pensa-t-il en se relevant. _Te dire que l'homme que tu aimes est bien le lâche que tu devines mais que tu as pris soin d'oublier pour pouvoir m'aimer. Te dire que finalement je suis incapable de me servir de ton amour pour me défaire de ces chaînes qui m'ont été imposées depuis ma naissance. Comment veux-tu que je t'avoue tout cela ?_

_tout au fond de moi_

- Je n'ai rien, assura-t-il en dévoilant son avant-bras, nu de tout tatouage. Du moins, pas encore...

A son tour, Hermione se releva visiblement soulagée de constater que Draco n'avait pas encore rejoins le camp adverse. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

_au fond de toi_

Elle entendait ses battements de coeur. Il battait pour deux.

Malgré le bien-être que lui procurait cette étreinte, Draco écarta doucement Hermione de lui. Il posa alors ses mains sur son visage et plongea dans ses prunelles chaudes.

_Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même_

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux... encore.

Elle avait un air désolée... toujours... pour lui et sûrement pour eux.

Elle avait les lèvres tremblantes... impatientes de recevoir ce qu'il lui devait.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les mains d'Hermione s'accrochèrent à sa chemise comme si elle craignait de succomber sous ce léger baiser. Qu'adviendrait-il s'ils approfondissaient ce contact ?

L'assurance de perdre pied.

Ce baiser leur était essentiel pour taire tous leurs doutes, leurs rages et leurs soucis. Mais lorsqu'ils entendirent l'échos des voix qui se rapprochaient, ils durent s'éloigner à contre coeur l'un de l'autre. En voyant le regard énamouré d'Hermione et ses lèvres gonflées, Draco songea que ses amis devineraient ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire quelques instants auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle, Draco ? demanda Pansy intriguée alors qu'Hermione lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Je ne crois pas que ça nous concerne, intervient Blaise.

- Bien sûr que ça nous concerne ! objecta la jeune fille. Une Gryffondor n'a rien à faire ici !

- Pansy...

- Non, Blaise. Pansy a raison, admit Draco. Granger n'a rien à faire ici.

_Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes,_

_Mais seulement que tu m'aimes_

Hermione posa un regard courroucé à Draco qui l'ignora superbement. Elle serra les poings devant l'évidence.

_Une fois de plus, on en revient au même point_, pensa-t-elle tristement. _Je le savais en venant ici. Tu restes cet odieux Serpentard mais j'aurais voulu au moins que tu m'apprennes un peu ce qu tu es loin d'eux .J'aurais voulu que tu me dises ce que je rêve d'entendre depuis le début._

_seulement que tu m'aimes_

_pour ce que je suis_

- Allez, va-t-en, Granger ! s'exclama Pansy. Tu as assez pollué les lieux avec ton odeur de Sang-de-Bourbe !

Sous l'insulte, Draco fondit sur Pansy et lui empoigna le poignet. Interloquée, la Serpentarde interrogea Draco du regard. En voyant l'étrange lueur incendier les cendres grises des prunelles du Serpentard, elle déglutit.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'insulter, Granger ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. As-tu compris ou dois-je me montrer plus persuasif ?

- Non... Non, j'ai compris. Je pensais seulement que tu voulais t'en débarrasser plus vite.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me débarrasser de quelqu'un ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour agir ou parler à ma place ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas !

Draco enserrait toujours le poignet de Pansy dans sa main. Cette dernière avait beau tenter de se défaire de cette poigne qui lui faisait mal, en vain. Blaise dut intervenir pour que Draco lâche enfin Pansy qui s'éloigna en reculant.

Ses amis le fixaient comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Et Hermione l'observait, muette, avec l'espoir qu'il ferait un geste pour leur histoire.

Que faire ?

_Quand je doute_

Il posa son regard sur Hermione. Elle était devenue sa lumière même s'il lui taisait tant de chose.

_Quand je tombe_

Il n'aurait qu'à tendre la main vers elle et elle n'hésiterait pas à le remonter du gouffre même si elle devait y laisser la vie… tout ça pour se blottir ensuite contre lui.

_Et quand la route est trop longue_

Elle mettrait leur dispute de côté pour le soulager des tourments qu'il lui dissimulait.

Il aurait voulu disparaître d'ici pour se retrouver seul avec Hermione dans une chambre, dans un lit... la tête reposée sur sa poitrine et s'endormir dans cette posture pour ne plus jamais s'éveiller sauf au paradis.

Il soupira alors qu'autour de lui cinq personnes attendaient qu'il mette un terme à cette atmosphère oppressante.

Draco s'approcha d'Hermione pour lui faire face.

_Que tes parents soient des moldus, que tu sois une sorcière érudite au point de me surpasser dans n'importe quelle matière... C'est ainsi que je t'aime_, s'avoua-t-il. _Mais il est certain que si tu avais été une autre, je n'aurais pas eu ce dilemme._

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

_Quand parfois je ne suis pas_

_ce que tu attends de moi_

Hermione semblait deviner que Draco allait l'injurier pour plaire à ses amis. Mais cette fois-ci, son coeur n'accepterait plus ses offenses. Il était temps de mettre un terme - et cela définitivement - à leur étrange relation.

Draco sourit narquoisement comme s'il devinait le cours de ses pensées.

_Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse_

_Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ?_

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Hermione.

- Que ferais-tu, toi, si tu étais entourée de Potter et de Weasley ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Sans doute, la même chose que toi... renier. Mais je ne me serais pas abaissée à t'insulter.

- Parce que tu es une Gryffondor et moi...

- Un Serpentard, je le sais ! Je ne te demande pas d'être un autre ! Quand le comprendras-tu ! Je me fiche de savoir qui sera la prochaine victime de tes railleries ! Je me fiche de savoir si tu es capable de remporter un match contre Harry ! Je me fiche de tout ! Peu importe de savoir qui de la providence ou du mauvais sort m'a conduite à t'aimer. Je sais tout simplement que si jamais je te perdais, si jamais je perdais ton amour... si jamais cela devait arriver, je crois que tu emporterais à jamais mon coeur, ma joie de vivre mais surtout mon âme !

Ses larmes avaient fini par couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air toujours aussi déterminé.

Draco passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione et leva son visage vers le sien.

- Chut. Calme-toi.

- NON ! Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer ! Je n'ai pas envie de me taire encore alors que je te perds ! Si tu veux être Mangemort et bien... et bien je ferai en sorte d'être la première que tu tueras de tes mains. Comme ça tu seras enfin venger de la honte que tu as eu en m'aimant !

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Si je le dirai ! Si c'est ça que tu refuses de m'avouer, si c'est le fait que nos sangs soient différents...

- Ils ne le sont pas.

- Aux yeux de ton père, si ! Je ferai en sorte d'être un bouclier pendant la guerre pour te sauver des attaques de Harry !

- Tu es folle !

- Oui, mais de toi ! Je t'en prie, Draco... Laisse-moi plonger dans tes abysses même si c'est sale. Laisse-moi m'imprégner de ton passé même s'il est douloureux. Laisse-moi devenir la moitié de toi même si je dois en mourir par la suite. C'est tout ce que je demande même si je sais que c'est beaucoup... Je veux juste faire parti de ta vie et pas seulement de tes nuits.

Hermione se cramponnait à lui, mouillant de ses larmes sa chemise. Il la serra encore plus contre lui.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais reçu un aveu aussi sincère aussi pure et aussi poignant de la part de l'une de ses conquêtes... conquêtes. Ce mot était vraiment péjoratif. Hermione était tout sauf une conquête. Elle était celle que son coeur avait choisi de garder. Elle était celle qui lui redonnait la lumière dans ses ténèbres. Elle était tout pour lui. Et il la remerciait en la faisant pleurer.

- Je ne te mérite pas, Hermione.

En entendant enfin son nom, Hermione releva la tête.

- Si, objecta-t-elle. Tu es parfait pour moi, dit-elle en sanglotant.

Il soupira agacé.

- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de courageux.

- Tu l'es pour avoir osé m'aimer malgré l'opinion de ton père.

- Tu as besoin d'un gentil Gryffondor.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'une histoire compliquée avec un méchant Serpentard.

Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui t'ouvre son coeur sans crainte.

- Tu le feras un jour parce que tu m'aimes.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de sincère.

- Je le serai pour deux.

Il approcha son visage d'Hermione et leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre.

- Tu as besoin d'un héro comme Potter pour te protéger.

- Je l'ai déjà devant moi.

Il soupira.

- J'avais oublié que j'avais face à moi une Miss Je-sais-tout, dit-il en faisant une grimace.

Elle lui sourit puis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- On oublie alors les "Granger" et les "Malfoy" ?

- On oublie surtout nos maisons ?

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête puis sourirent.

- Je ne te promets pas d'être...

Elle posa un doigt sur la bouche de Draco qui la fixait malicieusement.

- Ne sois pas un autre. Reste comme tu es. C'est ainsi que je t'aime.

- Moi, j'aimerais bien que tu changes.

- Rêve !

- Je rigolais. Je te préfère comme tu es. Si tu devais changer, je crois que je t'en voudrais énormément.

- Donc, pas la peine que je devienne une sang pur et méchante fille pas sage.

- Sang pur, je m'en fiche. Si tu veux devenir une Serpentarde au lit, ça ne me gênera pas.

- Pervers !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire avant de s'embrasser. Lorsque enfin ils quittèrent en douceur leur petit nuage rose, ils virent avec effroi qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde.

Si Parkinson, Goyle et Crabble les fixaient toujours avec des yeux ronds, les autres élèves n'étaient pas en reste. Mais le plus étonnant était sans doute de voir que l'éclat de leur dispute avait vite gagné tout le château car dans l'attroupement les couleurs verts et argents n'étaient pas les seules couleurs dominantes.

- Vous avez un problème ?

Draco s'empara de la main d'Hermione puis passa à travers la foule sans manquer de bousculer de son épaule les imprudents qui lui barraient le chemin. Ils s'éloignèrent sous les murmures qui se perdaient derrière eux.

- Draco, Attends !

Mais Hermione avait beau le supplier de stopper sa marche, il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle eut un sourire crispé lorsqu'ils croisèrent Harry et Ron. Elle leur fit un geste de la main alors qu'ils la regardaient, bouche bée, s'éloigner en compagnie de Malfoy.

- Hermione ! cria Harry. Qu'est-ce que...

- Epargne les oreilles de ma petite amie, Potter ! lança Draco au loin.

Hermione passa une main sur son visage. Si hier encore elle lui reprochait son mutisme, désormais elle blâmait son bavardage intempestif.

- Draco.

Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée du château et lui lâcha enfin la main.

- De cette manière tes amis comme les miens ont eu le même choc en apprenant notre liaison. C'est de bonne guerre, pas vrai ?

La mie boudeuse, Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu n'es jamais contente, tu le savais ça ? Bon… Je fais quoi pour me faire pardonner ?

- Mérites-tu mon pardon ? C'est la question.

- Allez, sois indulgente, pria-t-il en plaquant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Je te promets de faire tout ce que tu me demanderas.

- Tout ? dit-elle intéressée.

- Tous sauf de rire des blagues foireuses de la Belette, de serrer la main de St Potter, de les féliciter de ne pas avoir vu en toi une belle créature… euh, ça je devrais peut-être le faire. (Hermione étouffa son rire.) Bref, tout sauf ce qui se rapporte aux Gryffondor.

- Parle-moi juste de toi.

- C'est tout ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête, amusée.

- Je ne sais pas…

Hermione se raidit aussitôt. Draco emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai tout de dire ce soir et aussi facilement que si je te confiais à quel point je déteste les hommes qui te dénudent des yeux, mais je vais essayer… Oui, pourquoi pas ? Draco Malfoy va t'avouer ce qu'il est, ce qu tu aurais dû savoir si tu étais à ma place… Allons dans la serre et parlons de moi, de toi... et surtout de nous.

xxx **The End **xxx

C'est définitif, moi je suis love des Draco/Hermione. Qui va me guérir de ce couple ? lol.

Bon, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette song-fic ? A vous de me le dire ! Moi, je suis toute ouie pour écouter vos impressions. Quand je dis "écouter", vous me comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? lol.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture, c'est le plus important.

Bon, je vais vous quitter et aller me pencher sur mes fics à chapitres que je vais devoir dépoussiérer vu que ça fait un bail que je ne les ai pas sorties de leurs cartons, lol.

Bisous.


End file.
